Ken Kirimoto
| dormitory = | deck = Ken's Red-Eyes Deck | years experience = 9 | favorite card = Red-Eyes Ancient Black Dragon | money =$10 }} Ken Kirimoto (けん きりもと Ken Kirimoto) is a young duelist that gained the attention of others in his hometown for his signature dueling style involving both and . His uncle enrolled him in the Duel Academy on his thirteenth birthday. After arriving at the Academy, Ken became nervous about what his peers would think of such an unusual deck. He simply used the Red-Eyes starter deck given to him by the instructors. Soon afterwards, Ken obtained a rare card known as the Red-Eyes Ancient Black Dragon. Ken then began to modify the deck given to him not even two days after it being granted to him. Never satisfied, Ken always continued to tweak his deck. Focused on becoming a master of Red-Eyes, he began to challenge strong duelists in his school. No matter how good they were, Ken would insist on dueling them. And even when beaten, he would put on an impressive show. Design Appearance Ken is often referred to by the girls in his class as "cute". Having jet-black hair that is worn in an unkept fashion along with his light, icy blue eyes, he is a handsome boy. Ken is often seen wearing hoodies, his favorite being a white colored hoodie style jacket given to him by his uncle. Outside of school, Ken is seldom seen without a hoodie. Even in the summer, Ken will wear one with no clothing underneath. This paired up with tight-fitting blue jeans make up his day-to-day outfit. His tall, lanky build makes him vertically-superior amongst most of his peers. At an astonishing five foot eight inches at the age of fourteen, Ken is easily one of the tallest in his grade at the Academy. His long arms and legs also provide useful in one of Ken's favorite pastimes: Basketball. Ken is quite accomplished at this sport, though he is slow to brag about his abilities. Aside from Ken's physical features and wardrobe, one noteworthy thing about him is a cross shaped necklace constantly worn around his neck. Even in the shower, Ken is seen with this peculiar charm. Intricately woven together with some sort of metal cords, Ken keeps this reminder of his father close to his heart. Quite literally thanks to the silver chain that keeps it around his neck. His appearance is capable of causing most girls to get flustered around him. This, alongside his always apathetic personality makes him an easy to chase after person. Most girls tend to find him attractive, though, some find him "annoying". Ken does occasionally use his charm to his advantage, and can be very flirtatious with girls he deems "cute". He has a very strong love for girls and states that next to Dueling, women are his top priority. And if Ken gets lucky, there are some situations where both goals come together in a single situation. Ken prefers to Duel girls rather than other guys, as he states that testosterone is annoying to deal with. Voice/Mannerisms Ken has an aloof manner of speaking. He always talks as if speaking to someone inferior. This can make him a difficult person to be around. His voice is deep for someone his age, this is partially from his habit of smoking. He does this only two or three times a month. Ken states that it "relaxes his lungs", but he actually smokes as a tribute to his deceased father. He tends to sigh a lot, disinterested in Dueling because of his father's death. He finds it a burden to Duel most. Though some, such as Andrei Sokolov, are actually capable of causing Ken to grow excited. Decklist 22 * 23 * 24 | effect monsters = * 9 * 10 * 11 * Red-Eyes Ancient Black Dragon 16 * Red-Eyes Ancient Black Dragon 17 * Red-Eyes Ancient Black Dragon 18 * 19 * 20 * 21 * 25 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 36 * 37 * 38 | fusion monsters= * * | xyz monsters = * * | spells = * 4 * 5 * 12 * 15 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 34 * 35 * 39 | traps = * 1 * 2 * 3 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 13 * 14 * 35 * 40 }}